


Rosewater and Cardamom

by greetingsanddefiance



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsanddefiance/pseuds/greetingsanddefiance
Summary: That Saram coffee shop AU you've all been waiting for.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whimsy made me do it.

In quick succession: the bell above the door chimed as it was opened, a crash came from the kitchen, and an English-accented “ _bloody hell_!” was unsuccessfully stifled.

Samar sighed deeply and allowed herself exactly one point four seconds of annoyance at the timing of Meera’s single allotted weekly use of bad language before smiling at her first customer of the morning. Harold Cooper was a friend of her parents’ and had been one of the many semi-regulars who had become very dedicated regulars in the wake of the car crash six months ago that had claimed both their lives and the life of Samar’s brother Shahin.

“Goodness, I hope that wasn’t something important,” he remarked, smiling.

Samar chuckled. “Good morning, Harold. And don’t worry, it wasn’t. We have these dough proofing things that have sides made of flimsy sheet metal, kind of like a thin cookie sheet. They get the job done but I’ve met drum kits that made less noise when something like an elbow collided with them.”

“Fair enough,” Harold said with a wry smile. “I know I’m running a bit earlier than usual, but is this morning’s batch of rice pudding ready yet?”

“Let me check.” Samar stuck her head into the kitchen, where Meera was rubbing her elbow.

“If that’s Harold,” Meera said preemptively from where she was staring into the proofer like she wanted its wiring for a scarf, “tell him he’s got ten more minutes for his rosewater kheer but I can get started on his coffee if he wants the usual.”

Samar nodded and retreated to convey the message.

Harold had taken his kheer and coffee and left just as the morning rush got underway. Samar and Elizabeth, her recently hired barista, didn’t have time to blink for an hour an a half, when suddenly the flow of customers stopped as suddenly as it had started. A few people were sitting at the tables and Liz’s friend Donald was chatting with her while waiting for Meera to finish packing his container of laddu, but the doorbell had signified a group of people leaving and there was suddenly nothing to do.

Samar was about to head back into the kitchen to help Meera mix up another batch of milk bread dough when the doorbell rang again.

The man who stood there, looking up at the drink menu, was wearing the ubiquitous uniform of the freelance tech worker: close-cut casual pants, a plaid flannel shirt, and a down vest, with the laptop bag slung over his shoulder only confirming Samar’s snap assessment. He looked at her and opened his mouth, but startled upon seeing her, blurting out “wow, you’re tall!”

“And you’re probably taller,” Samar returned easily. The poor guy seemed more than a little flustered. “What can I get you?”

“Oh, um, uh, black rose tea sounds good. And can you suggest something sweet to go with that, Miss, um—”

“Samar,” she said, her easy smile staying right in place. It was far from the first time she’d flustered a guy with her height and presence. _Even though they weren’t usually this adorable_ — “I’m Samar.”

“Aram,” the guy replied, a smile lighting his face up.

Aram left a few minutes later, tea and a pakhlava in hand. No sooner had the door closed behind him than Meera poked her head out of the kitchen and whistled. Liz didn’t join in, but her smirk said exactly enough.

“Dare I remind either of you I’m your boss?” Samar asked dryly.

Meera and Liz’s synchronized snicker said exactly what it needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate made me do it. AGAIN.

Samar wasn’t sure what she was expecting or hoping for, but Aram came back.

In fact, Aram came back nearly every day after his first trip to Rosewater & Cardamom. Samar found herself looking forward to seeing him. Some days he would grab a pastry and coffee and go (he was always incredibly enthusiastic about everything Meera and Samar created, be it traditional or a twist on an old favorite), but Samar’s favorite thing came to be when he would sit in the corner with his laptop for hours on end, through the day’s rushes and lulls in business.

It was on one such day that the shenanigans came to town.

Fridays were Samar’s day off, a fact Aram appeared to have picked up on fairly quickly, as he would usually just allow Meera to suggest a pastry and Liz to make his favorite drink and then head out. Today, however, he seemed content to plant himself in his usual corner and absently drink everything placed in front of him.

Around noon, it looked like Aram’s attention was beginning to wander, a fact Liz picked up on despite the lunch rush. When the rush subsided, she sidled into the kitchen.

“He still out there?” Meera said, not moving a muscle or otherwise acknowledging Liz as she tried to sneak up on her, a game they often played.

Liz spared a moment to roll her eyes at Meera’s super senses (she had yet to surprise her, ever) and answered, “Yep.”

“Good, I wanted his opinion of this new jelly recipe I’m trying.”

“We should set him up with Samar,” Liz continued, accepting and licking the spoon Meera held out. “Also this needs more sugar.”

“No it doesn’t, you have no palate. I agree with your other point though, she’s smitten and it’s getting annoying. Put her number on the next cup of tea you give him.”

“That’s an excellent idea and I do to have a palate, you just like sour things.”

“Those are not mutually exclusive. Now go set the boss up.” Meera spooned a little more of her jelly onto a plate. “And I’m going to get his opinion myself. I don’t trust you not to tell him what to tell me about the sweetness.”

“Fiiiine,” Liz said with a overdramatic pout.

Meera and Liz left the kitchen just as Aram approached the counter.

“What do I owe you for all of the tea you’ve been setting in front of me all morning?” he asked.

“On the house,” Liz said with a smile. “Just tell Meera she needs to put more sugar in that jelly recipe!”

Meera spluttered indignantly about him doing no such thing and flounced back off into the kitchen, only to be placated when Aram pronounced the jelly “absolutely perfect.” There was so much laughter all around that he didn’t notice Liz writing Samar’s name, number, and an entreaty to call her on his cup as she made his latte.

Aram made his farewells, stuck a twenty dollar bill in the tip jar, and left, all without noticing what Liz had written.

Meera stuck her head back out of the kitchen. “Think he’s going to call her?”

Liz shook her head. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
